


Lucifer x Reader Part 2!

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: You, Sam and Dean eat at the same restaurant you had your date with Lucifer, but Lucifer happens to be at the restaurant as well.





	Lucifer x Reader Part 2!

You, Sam and Dean were lounging around the Bunker. There were absolutely no cases. None. Sam and Dean had researched for hours trying to find at least something to hunt, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no blood drained, no hearts ripped out. All normal deaths. Dean sat on the couch, drinking a beer with his legs propped up on the coffee table. Sam sat at the table and flipped through a book only to sigh and close it. You were sitting in one of the chairs staring at the celling. There was nothing to do, nothing at all. 

"We should go out or something" you briefly looked over at Dean before looking at Sam once you figured Dean wasn't paying attention. 

"We could go get lunch, I guess" Sam shrugged his shoulders as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Does that sound good Dean?" 

"Alright let's go" Dean finished off the rest of his beer and grabbed his keys. You and Sam stood up and walked behind Dean. 

The three of you got into Baby and put your seat belts on. Dean started up the engine and drove off. Eventually, you arrived at the restaurant. You got out of the car and closed the door behind you. You looked at the restaurant and felt a pang in your stomach. You recognized the restaurant as the one Lucifer took you to. Sam and Dean started to walk towards the door so you followed them closely behind. The three of you walked inside and found a booth by the window. Sam and Dean sat beside each other while you had the other seat to yourself. A waiter came by and you ordered your meals. Sam ordered a chicken Cesar salad while you and Dean ordered a bacon cheese burger with fries. 

"So..uh- how's the research going?" You looked at Sam and he awkwardly smiled at you. 

"Fine, I guess. I haven't found anything weird" Sam looked back down at his phone and kept reading. 

You stirred your drink with your straw before taking a sip. You almost choked on your pop when you saw Lucifer approaching. 

"Hey guys! Long time no see huh?" Lucifer sat next to you and smirked while you had a coughing fit. Sam and Dean awkwardly sat there and looked over at you. 

"What are you doing here?!" You pushed your drink away from yourself and slowly looked over at Lucifer. 

"I'm just visiting some old friends" he wrapped his arm around you and smiled boldly. "When was the last time we saw each other Y/N? Oh that's right! Our date!" 

You immediately flushed red and looked down. You'd gingerly tried to lift Lucifer's arm off of you but he held you tighter. Sam and Dean both exchanged a glance with you, they looked as surprised as you were a few seconds ago. 

"You don't seem as chatty as usual Y/N, when we got back to the motel that night you hat LOTS to say..." Lucifer smirked at you while Sam and Dean pursed their lips together, trying not to laugh. You buried your face in your hands to hide your flushed face. The food arrived and a plate was put in front of you. You looked down at it while picking up a french fry and popping it into your mouth. 

"You know Y/N, you could always stay at my place if you get sick of those two morons over there" Lucifer looked over at Sam and Dean who both wore their Bitch faces. "Besides, my couch pulls out, but I sure as hell don't. But you already knew that hm?" 

Sam's jaw dropped and Dean spit his beer out onto the table the two of them went into silent laughter. Lucifer looked back over to you and leant closer to you. He whispered into your ear before standing up and leaving. 

"Until next time Y/N.."


End file.
